A Tale Of Two Sisters
by DefyingGravityInTheRain
Summary: This is a story of two sisters, Yuki and Suzuki who wind up discovering their secret past, which so happens to be part of Bleach. This Story includes YukiXToshiro SuzukiXOC. This includes the plot of Bleach, but with lots of differences, Ichigo is not the main character but is in the story. Includes , swearing, Yuri and mentions of rape and severe abuse. Lots, and lots of humor.
1. The Start

**We do not own Bleach or any of the characters in Bleach, we do own the characters we made. This chapter has small mention of severe abuse and mention of rape and also includes two deaths. This is the prologue for our story...Written by:**

 **DefyingGravity95 and StandInTheRain96. Enjoy and leave a review to tell us how we did, the next chapter should come out in the next few weeks.**

They had to get away. Home life was never good, but this, what he did...he went too far. Hitting them was one thing but what he did to Yuki would never happen again. That was it. Suzuki knew she had to get Yuki away. Suzuki's dear sister who took the hits and the abuse just so Suzuki didn't have to. Suzuki looked at her sister's bleeding and broken form sitting in the seat next to her. She looked at Yuki's long black hair that she always kept in pigtails were a mess and covered her face. Her yellow hair band lay discarded somewhere on the floor, her matching yellow shirt was drenched in more blood than Suzuki thought possible. Her blind eyes seemed even dimmer and far away today, she was trying to forget what she had just experienced. She was clutching her small thin body in agony. Now here they were driving their dad's (if you could even call him that) car in the pouring rain.

"Suzuki?" Yuki called nervously to her sister, her voice quiet and weak.

She looked over to Suzuki, her black, just like her twin sister's, hair was disheveled, not in the usual ponytail she kept it in. Her glasses long since forgotten, blue eyes reflecting absolute terror. Her jacket that was red already was darkened with blood. Not her blood, or even her sister's, no this was _his_ blood. Suzuki made sure that he would be unable to follow them, when she pulled him off her sister. Yuki would never have to see his face again, and that's all Suzuki ever wanted.

"Don't you dare say it again." Suzuki said pressing harder on the gas.

"It's not your fault." Yuki groaned, and Suzuki couldn't tell if it was in pain or annoyance. Probably both.

"Never again!" Suzuki looked at her sister, tears streaming down her face.

The rain was pouring down in sheets, and Suzuki could barely see the road, but she kept going, knowing she had to get her sister to the hospital. That was when it happened. Bright lights shown in front of them. The car was coming at them too fast, and it was in their lane. Suzuki's tried to get out of the way but it was too late. The cars hit head on.

Smoke rolled off of the damaged car. Suzuki opened her eyes, panic setting in. Suzuki turned to her sister trying to see if she was okay. She realized that Yuki had shielded her at the expense of her own body. Yuki lay across Suzuki, but it did little to soften the blow to Suzuki's body. The blood running down into Suzuki's eyes was making it hard to see but, she could tell her sister wasn't breathing, her neck twisted in an unnatural way.

"Yuui." Suzuki tried moving but the pain was too much and she was engulfed by darkness.


	2. The Beginning

**WE ARE BACK! We know it has been ages since we have updated, but life has been busy, but we will try to update more frequently.**

 **SilverTreeAndGoldLeaf- Are one loyal follower! Thank you for reviewing, it is actually you who gave us the inspiration to update.**

 **This is a story written by Standintherain96 (Yuki) and Defyinggravity95 (Suzuki)**

 **As always we don't own bleach or any of their themes. We do own Yuki and Suzuki and the other characters we make up :p**

"S-Su-Suzu-SUZUKI!" Someone yelled. Suzuki sat up gripping her head in pain.

"It's about time! You had me worried sick!" Yuki said to her sister, in the motherly tone that Suzuki hates, with her hands on her hips. Suzuki slowly looked around, taking in her surroundings. They were in a small room with white walls. It had a hospital kind of feel to it.

"Where are we? How did we…?" Suzuki's eyes widened as the memories of the crash came back to her.

"Su?" Yuki questioned, concern evident in her voice.

"We're-We-We crashed! Oh Yuui, I am so sorry!" Suzuki said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Su, calm down." Yuki said, trying to get her sister calm.

"Calm down?! We died! We are dead!" Suzuki rose from her bed, pacing wildly. "Does this mean we are in heaven?! Or hell?!" Suzuki threw her hands up in defeat.

"Whoa! Slow down! Just take a deep breathe. In. Out." Yuki said, grabbing her sister's hands and leading her back to the bed.

"I'm so sorry Yuui. It's all my fault."

"Su, take a moment and breath."

"Okay, I'm breathing."

"Ya, I didn't mean hyperventilate…" Yuki said shaking her head.

"Listen I don't know where we are but I can tell that we aren't in Karakura town anymore." Yuki said trying to calm her sister down.

"If we aren't in Karakura town then where are we?' Suzuki asked.

"You are in the Soul Society." A mysterious woman said who was standing behind the girls. Both girls jumped and gripped onto each other. Yuki pushed Suzuki behind her, much to Suzuki's protest.

"Who are you, and why did you bring us here?" Yuki asked, her eyes narrowing, looking to see if the woman standing in front of her was a threat or not.

"My name is Captain Unohana. As to why I brought you here, that may take some time to explain." Captain Unohana said in a calm voice.

"We have time." Yuki said, still watching the Captain for any sudden movement. She didn't trust the woman in front of her.

"Well…" Captain Unohana goes into a long explanation of what the Soul Society is and everything they need to know. **(A/N I am sure if you are reading this you know what the Soul Society is...And we don't feel like writing all that out so….)**

"Wait, wait wait…" Suzuki said stepping out from behind Yuki.

"We are in some magical world with ninja assassins?" Suzuki summarized. Yuki facepalmed.

"Why are we here? If what you told us is true shouldn't we be in the rukon district? Why are we within the seireitei?" Yuki asked, ignoring her sister.

"Well, this isn't the first time I have met you both. I knew you when you were young, along with your parents." Unohana explained. The girls tried to understand her words.

"How? This is the first time we've been here. I mean it's not like we've died before this right?...right?!" Suzuki said, clearly on the verge of a breakdown. Again.

"So if what you say is true, then why have we no memories of this place? The only parents we ever knew didn't deserve the title they were given." Yuki said, trailing off at the end, unconsciously rubbing her arm.

"What do you mean?" Unohana asked.

"It's nothing…" Yuki said, ending that discussion.

"How can we believe what you say? Where is the proof? This all sounds kind of like a fantasy in a children's dream." Yuki said defensively.

"The proof has always been with you." Unohana said.

"Crazy mystic lady say whaaaat?" Suzuki said confused.

"It's in your lockets, the ones you won't ever take off, though you know not why?" Unohana explained.

"Everytime I've tried to take it off, I would forget why I wanted to take it off in the first place." Yuki said quietly to herself.

"Would you like to remember?" Unohana asked the girls. Yuki and Suzuki looked at each other and nodded their heads together.

"WAIT! WILL THIS HURT!?" Suzuki asked suddenly. Unohana just gave a small smile that looked very sadistic.

"Wait, WHAT, NO STOP!" Both girls screamed before falling into unconsciousness.

…..

"SON OF A BITCH!That hurt like hell!" Suzuki screamed.

"A little warning next time would be appreciated." Yuki grumbled, as she gripped her head, which felt like it was being repeatedly getting hit by polar bears riding asteroids.

"Do you remember now?" Unohana said sweetly.

There was a lot of grumbling before the girls nodded their heads. Yuki backed up into the wall before falling to the ground, the emotions she had not felt for so long crashed down on her. The love of an adult, which is something she and her sister never experienced. Not all the memories that came back were welcome. The memories of their parents death was brought to the front of her mind. Something she never wanted to see again, something she never wanted to happen, was being played over and over and over. Tears streamed down Yuki's face, Suzuki ran to her sister's side. Yuki never cried,not with broken bones, not with anything their monster of father ever did to her.

"Yuki! Are you okay?! Talk to me!" Suzuki said in a panicked voice.

"Mm hm."Yuki mumbled.

Suzuki sat down next to her sister, also having a hard time with all the information that was thrust into her mind. Memories that didn't seem like hers, but those of another whose life was recorded and she was watching the tapes. The life of a girl whose life was everything she wanted, she had the loving parents, the perfect house. The life that seemed to be to good to be true. The life that you wished had a happy ending. But happy endings don't happen in real life. She saw the two little girls watch as their parents were killed in a last attempt to save the children they loved more than anything. Past those memories came the start of the hellish life that her and her sister had endured for so long. Unohana looked at both the girls who sat next to each other crying in each other's arms. She closed the door quietly to let the girls come to terms with the memories of their past, this was the beginning to a life that they had the power to control, a life where they choose their own fate.

Don't forget to follow and review if you like it! We are always looking for feedback!


End file.
